Past or Present
by StrayFiction
Summary: Inside. My first Oneshot so please be kind with the reviews, and as always please read and review R&R simple praise is okay especially constructive ones to help me improve.


Past or Present

StrayFiction: My first oneshot so please be kind with your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata since if I did, unbeatable bosses on your second play through the game would have been beatable.

Summary: Slight Jack and Riddly but mainly Jack and Leona, takes place after the human path ending.

General/Humor

K+(Is this rating ok?)

English of course

Complete (Though I'm thinking a chaptered sequel, prequel, or alternate universe for more constructive criticism to improve my writing/typing stories)

"Where am I?" asked a disembodied.

"Why Jack?" stated another voice.

"That voice… It can't be!" spoke the first voice before an image of a girl with long blond hair appeared.

"R-Riddly? No, you can't be her!" Jack stated in denial.

"That is right! You know it to be true, Jack Russel, for you were the one who killed her." Backed a third new voice before a tall male with long black hair appeared.

"Y-YOU! What did you mean I KILLED HER! It was YOU who did it LUCIAN!" stated Jack angrily which flared more as the dark haired male slowly shook his head.

"You are wrong my dear Jack, if it was not for you I would not have been able to do so, it was thanks to you that I was able to do it, hence you have as good as killed her with your own two hands. See for yourself, my dear boy, your two hands have her blood on them." Retorted Lucian calmly before the figure of a youth with short brown hair appeared looking at his own two hands that covered with warm red liquid that made the youth's eyes widen as time progressed in disbelief.

"T-this is not her blood!" Jack stated in denial as Lucian smile kindly at the youth.

"It is, just look at what lay in front of you?" stated Lucian making the look do so only to see Riddly on the floor with red blood oozing from beneath her, her eyes looking directly at his shock ones.

"Why Jack, why did you kill me Jack didn't you think of me as family?" stated Riddly making the brown eyed youth step back in fear.

"This is not real, I would never…" he stated before his voice echoed in the darkness speaking of his broken promise.

"Knights of the same brigade is as family…" stated his voice before another youth appeared with the same appearance as Jack who was facing Riddly who was standing in front of him, before suddenly taking his spear out then thrusting it at the startled girl's heart.

"Though now that you chose to side with the Non-humans, intent on eradicating your own kind, I the son of the Dragon Slayer have to kill you, no hard feelings Riddly ok?" continued the Jack holding the spear before pulling it out as Riddly fell to the ground.

"No, I would never do that, I won't, never, NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed the disbelieving Jack as he slammed his fist at the ground.

"JACK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE OPEN UP!" called out someone from a wooden door near the brown haired youth as he got up from his bed in cold sweat panting heavily for a while until he was finally able to arrange his thoughts and realized that the horrific sight was nothing but a dream, before hearing the frantic pounding on his door, making him head there and open it up to see a girl with short blond hair with round spectacles on her nose.

"Sorry Leona, I had a bad dream." Jack stated not noticing the growing red tint on the poor girls face, but after a while he did, and when he followed her gaze he saw that she was looking at his brief. This made him take looking at himself before discovering that he only had his briefs on.

"Whoops, sorry about that Leona, forgot to get dress, but I never thought you liked t…" began Jack grinning sheepishly but was stopped by a slap that sent his face crush to the wall above his bed before falling to his bed.

"I-I never liked that you PERVERT hmph, and your scream before must have been one of your JOKES! I feel SO stupid that I worried about you for a second, good bye Jack!" Leona blew before turning around and going away but not before slamming the door shut with a loud slam.

"Man, that slap of hers stronger than that Lucian's in his dragon fo…" began Jack with a smile before stopping as a serious look took over his face as memories of his dream flowed back to him.

"No matter how much I deny it, I had a hand on the death of Riddly, if only I went with her that night." stated Jack sadly.

"You wish to travel back in time correct?" stated a new voice making Jack jump up suddenly in surprise before looking around until he found a transparent form of a female with butterfly wings on his bed.

"Where the heck did you come from?" asked the startled youth as he inched towards his bag sack where his weapons lay.

"You do not need to be alarmed, I can not hurt you as I do not have any physical form, I'm only her to ask to you want to travel back in time? And save that girl in your dreams?" asked the figure making Jack think for a while before looking at the figure cautiously.

"You say girl from my dream, does that mean that you saw my dream?" asked Jack slowly.

"Yes, and I have to say that the reason you were able to awaken is because I was able to stop it. If I did not, then it would have continued until you agree with its terms." Stated the butterfly winged figure.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked.

"That would be for you to agree to become the new vessel for the gold dragon and kill what you were able to protect." stated the figure shocking Jack for a while before looking at her suspiciously.

"And how do you know that, and while we are at it, what proof do you have?" question Jack.

"The Gold Dragon used the form of her previous vessel, and has approached you through your dreams, you who caused her untimely death, and also one of the four who defeated her counter part, the Silver Dragon, I must say, with those under your belt, you are chosen as the most suitable as well as it is your responsibility to become the vessel for the Gold Dragon, Mr. Dragon Slayer Jack Russel." Stated the figure as Jack thought deeply of what she told him.

"You are right that I wish to save Riddly, and if it mean going back in time, then I will, but I know that something like this comes, with a price, and I suspect you want something from me, in exchange for it right?" asked Jack before a smile appeared at the figure's face.

"Quiet correct my young lad and it would be on your best interest as well as I know you do not want to kill those you were able to protect, like say the girl that slapped you recently that was named Leona right?" asked the figure making Jack glare at her.

"Leave her out of this, so, what is it you want?" asked Jack seriously, making the figure smile.

"Just four sealing stones with the four guardian dragons sealed in each of it, which I must say you already got three out of the four right?" stated the figure making Jack smile.

"You did your homework, huh, yeah, the only one I don't have is the earth dragon…"

"Which was in the hand of a man called cross until the Silver Dragon burned him to ash, along with his orb." continued the figure.

"You know that too huh, you must be watching then. Fine, I agree, so how to we do it?" asked Jack making the smile of the figure grew wider, and for a moment, Jack thought it turned more sinister a second, but it disappeared a second later.

"Go to the Journey pig, there I will show you the place that you can't usually go directly via the pig, but would be able with my help." Instructed the figure before Jack nodded.

"Alright, by the way, what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Ethereal Queen my young boy and before I forget, here is a gift for you." She stated before Jack was suddenly surrounded in blue like which soon disappeared to reveal the same brown haired male.

"What the heck was that for?" asked the surprised youth as queen chuckled lightly.

"Don't you feel anything new?" asked the queen making Jack close his eyes as he tried to feel something new until he felt cold at the center of his chest making him look at the place to see three blue triangle symbol each in different angles suddenly show up.

"The tri-emblem, a symbol that was once know that servants of gods have as proof of their divine protection, now quickly go to the pig while its still early, or would you rather have others be involved?" asked the queen before Jack decided to do as she instructed and head towards the pig in lupus gate not knowing that he was being followed until somebody suddenly grabbed his shirt as soon as he was about to be transferred by the pig.

"Who are you?" he cried out as soon as his feet met the ground turning to see to his shock Leona.

"Le-Leona, why did you follow me?" Jack asked in disbelief as she began to stand up from the ground, apparently she fell to her bottom during the landing.

"Big Brother said that he was sure you would not be ok after what happened, so I came and tried to cheer you up but heard you scream, and you knew the rest, anyway, after I slammed the door I listened and heard everything. I wanted to help but like Big Brother said, you would not allow it so I followed you and as soon as I saw the pig begin to send you somewhere I grabbed your shirt." Leona narrated before seeing Jack glare at her.

"Your right that I don't want you to come with me, especially since I can't fully trust the one I'm meeting, so go back to Radiata at once. If something were to happen to you because of me, I'm sure Genius will get mad at me!" Jack stated.

"Really, then where is the exit, as far as I can see there is not Journey pig here." Stated Leona in an as a matter of fact tone, making Jack look around and find that she was right.

"You really need to use your brain more Jack, did you really think that you'll always have a way out when meeting someone in an unfamiliar place?" admonished Leona making Jack glare at her.

"And you should listen when someone tells you not to come!" Jack countered.

"I don't remember anyone telling me not to come with you, since you never really tell anyone what you do right?" shot Leona back which only added fuel toward Jack's frustration.

"Your having fun beating me in this argument don't you?" grunted Jack making Leona smile.

"Wow, your comprehension improved, you can now, go out with out a chaperon, too bad, you can't exercise that while were here." Leona stated making Jack grit his teeth.

"If you are looking for a way out I can help you, but in exchange, the young man has to die." stated a new voice making the two look at its origins to see a female clad in blue armor.

"If that is who you are meeting with then I have lost all respect for you, I never thought you were a quitter Jack." Leona stated glaring at Jack.

"Like hell, she is the one I'm meeting and dieing was not my intention for going here anyway!" blew Jack.

"Don't worry, dieing does not hurt one bit, it's only a little pinch and it's done, then I will be able to escort the young miss out of here quickly. I swear by my name Valkyrie, the selector of souls." stated the blue armored female.

"Are your helmet on too tight? Who on their right mind would allow themselves to be killed willingly!" blew Jack.

"That is right, and as order my lady Ethereal Queen I can't let our sacrifice die ye…" began a new voice but is silenced by what appeared to be a pain in his.

"What the heck, who are yo…" began Jack before seeing the figure's muscular boddy, glowing tattoo, but all that soon disappeared as soon as he saw what lay between his chest and legs.

"Ekk, another PERVERT!" cried Leona out as she involuntarily slap the man down the floor.

"That got to hurt! Are you ok, Mister Brief only Werido?" asked Jack.

"Who are you calling a weirdo, my name is Gabriela Celestia, lady Ethereal Queens right hand!" spoke the underwear man.

"If that's your name then why are you only wearing that Muscle Brechas?" Jack asked.

"For your information, I once never had too, when I was guarding my lady before she awoke form her years of slumber, but when she did, she asked me too, for reasons, I do not know now that you mentioned, do you know why?" asked the giant making the others look at each other then to the pathetically puzzled man.

"Do you know what common sense is? " Jack asked baking the giant think.

"I believe it is the sense of touch, smell, sight and others I believe right?" asked the giant making the others look at him with pity.

"It's a set law of interaction! Like a guy should always wear clothing when with a female if they are not close enough." Leona stated.

"And that valiant warriors always wish to die in the battlefield and be selected by us so that they could fight for heaven!" added Valkyrie making Jack and Leona look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Can I ask you something Valkyrie? How old are you?" Jack asked making the blue knight thing for a while.

"A few hundred years perhaps, why do you ask?" asked Valkyrie making Jack and Leona look at each other before sigh.

"Now I know why your beliefs are so out of date, but that's not important right now. HEY Mister NO Sense, you work for Ethereal Queen right? So why are you here, to tell me how to go back into time right?" Jack asked snapping the giant and the blue knight's attention on him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, well, if you head this way yo… when did you get there, blue woman, move away unless you want me to beat you." Began Gabrieal until Valkyrie appeared at the way he was going in a fighting stance.

"Am I right when I heard that you are planning to travel back in time, if so then I can not let you go on and damage the fabric of time, proceed and I Valkyrie shall have to kill you!" Spoke Valkyrie as she readies her attack.

"Valkyrie huh, so the dog of that goody goody Odin have come to interfere huh? Very well, Jack, go on ahead while I take care of this trespasser!" called out Gabriela before charging as the blue knight did the same.

"I can't yet, tell me first how to get Leona out!" Jack called out as the battle between the two raged.

"The exit is the other way the giant told you to go, go there with the girl, if you don't then you'll have to answer my blade." called out the blue knight.

"Do as the dog say and I'll punch a hole on your chest with my fist! Go to my lady, leave the girl, I'll send her back after I'm finish with this woman." Countered Gabriella as he created two orbs of power that circled around him at amazing speeds which blocked an energy arrow the blue knight fired at him.

'What do I do? Should I leave Leona and go to the Queen so that I can go back in time and save Riddly, or help her get back and possibly lose my chance on saving Riddly at all? What should I do?' Jack thought desperately.

"jack… Jack, JACK!" spoke a very familiar voice making said person look around before seeing a see through image of a long blond haired female.

"N-no, this can't be Ri-Riddly?" asked Jack uncertainly before seeing the image smile.

"What is with that disbelieving tone on your voice, yes it me silly, why would I be anyone else?" she stated with a smile which tugged a grin on Jack face as well.

"Bring Leona back to Radiata, forget about me." The ghost stated simply shocking Jack.

"N-no way! I could never forget you, and I still have a promise to keep, I ca…" Jack began but was silence when Riddly placed a finger on his lips, and even though he did not physically felt a finger on his lips the sight of it stopped his mouth from moving.

"You've done enough, especially when you pulled me away from the dragon." She stated with a smile.

"Bu-but if I did not then that DAMNED Silver Dragon would not have killed, that reminds me, I'm sorry for killing you Riddly, I really do." Jack cried out in regret.

"Silly, I'm thankful that you did it, since when you did I was able to be myself one last time." Riddly stated shocking Jack.

"Since leaving Radiata, I began loosing control of my body until the one who has full control of it is the elf transpirited to me, and all I could do was watch or beg for control for a short while, like when went to your place before the end of the world. To be able to get control of my body with my own will was all because you called out to me you have my gratitude Jack. No go, before it happens again!" stated Riddly before vanishing.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jack called out.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" called out a voice before he was pushed out of the way. Jack looked at the one who pushed him away to see to his shock that is was none other than Leona, but that soon was replaced by something else as when they fell he saw a deep sword wound on her back.

"Le-Leona? Hey Leona, your alright right?" He asked as he lightly shook her body but she remained still.

"Shoot, I thought I was finally able to get him to fight with me." stated the voice which to his shock came from Valkyrie.

"Yo-you d-did this?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"That is right, I was hoping to get Jack the Dragon Slayer to my side as this guys proving to be too strong for me to handle alone." Answered Valkyrie which enraged Jack to the point that he was about to jump into the fight until he felt Leona's body move making him turn to her and see that she really was moving before seeing the growing stain of blood on her wounds.

'She is still ALIVE! I can still make it!' thought Jack as he began heading for the exit.

"Where do you think your going BOY!" called Gabriella before sending his twin orbs which were now flattened and spinning as fast as buzz saws at him.

"Jack, are you leaving me? If so then please die now." Valkyrie added as she prepared to target the retreating brown haired male with her bow before releasing three bolts of light towards the brown haired male. When the two attacks were about to reach the youth white flames surrounding what appeared to be the blade of a sword suddenly appeared battling the attacks away.

"What? Who goes there?" asked Gabriella before someone in full armor faced him making the brief man glare at the armored figure.

"It is you, the lover of the traitor, how DARE you return and defile my lady's internal sanctum Alfred the HERO!" called out Gabriella as he charged the figure but had to evade as three more bolts of arrows entered his vacated position.

"Damn, knight, what is your problem!" he asked.

"That person has immense power I will have him come with me to heaven!" Valkyrie stated as she readies another bolt on her bow.

"Greedy Knight! I Gabriella Celestia shall silence you for good!" blew the giant before the two resumed their fight.

"Ch-Chief?" Jack asked but was rewarded with the said person lifting him under her arm with great ease before running quickly towards the direction he was headed to before, until they went into a opening that looked like a cave for a while until a light appeared at the front, which steadily grew until they entered it to reveal a very familiar sky and scenery.

"Se-Septurn Region?" Jack asked out loud in surprise.

"Is that all of them?" asked another voice behind them making Jack turn towards the direction it came from to see none other than Curtis in his red robes and hat.

"Yes, seal it now before any others come." replied the Cheif shocking Jack.

"Seal it? Wait I still…" he began but was stopped by the finger of the Chief at his lips.

"Let me guess, Ethereal Queen offered you something in exchange for agreeing to her terms am I right?" asked the Chief shocking Jack.

"Ho-How did you…" began Jack but was interrupted by the Chief once again.

"She always lures someone that way, anyway, you should for get it, as you'll end up gaining an enemy you can not beat" replied the Chief.

"But Chief Elwen, I have to do it, I promised Riddly I would…" began Jack once again but was sent fling by Elwen's almighty slap.

"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET? LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO LEONA!" Blew Elwen making Jack realize the reason he was running away in the first place, and began looking for said girl frantically.

"No need to worry Jack, her life is not in danger thanks to your quick decision, if you have remained there for another minute she would have been lost." Spoke a new voice which he recognized.

"Kain, you are sure his ok?" Asked Jack before feeling relief as the said man nodded.

"A Hunter who hunts two hare's ends up with none my lad. You should be thankful that you did not loose another loved one for if you did you would never be able to move on, that and we of the mage guild doesn't do you in first for endangering one of our own, who is one of the most brightest mind we thought years after her older brother." Stated Curtis threateningly before Jack lowered his head in acceptance.

"Saying that, I believe she would still fallow you even if we try to stop her." Curtis added with a sigh puzzling Jack.

"People who died will never return and live with us in this earth as that was one of the natural laws of the world, but for those left behind, two choices still remain. To live on and let regret eat away at that person or move forward keeping them alive in our hearts." Elwen stated.

"I guess your right Chief, let us go back." Jack stated in acceptance.

"Sure but you need to first go at the mage guild and make sure miss Leona okay before heading back." Elwen stated confusing Jack.

"Why, Kain said she would be okay so…" he began before seeing Elwen face the priest for a while before the priest smiled at Jack.

"She maybe fine physically, but you still need to be there, for moral support." Kain stated with a smile.

"O-okay, if you say so, but after endangering one of their own, I don't think the mage guild would let me in the building." Jack stated making Curtis nod his head before Elwen faced him for a while before Curtis turned to Jack with a smile.

"You maybe right but I'll tell them off for now, so go on, I bet you could carry her all by yourself, we still have to check that the door way towards that world is safely shut. Oh yeah, here is my seal to make sure none bars your way." Stated Curtis puzzling Jack even more but he agreed anyway.

"I pray for your safe journey." Kain stated before Curtis turned to Elwen.

"You sure leaving those two alone is okay, I trust you saying they will be alright Elwen but after seeing her like that just by being with him makes me worry she'll gain more wounds with that reckless subordinate of yours." says Curtis.

"I assure you that won't happen especially after what he had gone through, for one I think it's the other way around where he would take any damage directed at her. Anyway, if you do not like it then at least let it be for her sake, especially since he needs her more than he knows." Elwen stated puzzling Curtis.

"I agree she is the only one who can heal his wounded heart right Elwen?" Kain asked before hearing a sigh coming from her mask.

"That's a bonus, but the main reason is that she is the only one who can rein him when his at his reckless streak again. I say, like father like son." Elwen stated making the other gain sweat drops behind their heads as images of the reckless fight the father and his friend often called Serious fight where either one or both comes back half dead.

'Yeah, those two used to drive me mad, just like what is happening to you, Genius, and I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you, but Elwen is right she wound not have it any other way.' Curtis with a sigh 'I better head back soon, less I see our guild destroyed.'

"There is the guild, huh, who is that…" Jack began minutes later before evading three javelins of ice headed his way.

"What the heck! Who is the fired that at me can't they see who I'm car…" Jack began before sweat started falling off him like a water fall as the originator of the magic closes in on him standing on his floating invention with a glare Jack never before seen on his face.

"H-Hi there Genius, Go-Good weather we have here huh, I never thought you would be here giving me a glare which I must say I never see you do this intensely, I feel like a like a book you are reading heatedly ha ha ha ha, and you acting like the over protective brother, my I never knew were on… yikes!" spoke Jack as he narrowly evaded the wind blades.

"HEY! Cut it out, do it some more and you just might cut your little sister as well Genius!" Jack blew which seemed to snap Genius out of his rage float quickly near them.

"Is she?" he asked before receiving a nod from Jack.

"She is alright, Kain said so but he then said I need to be with her, for morale support he says." Jack stated making Genius look at him with a puzzled look before realization hit him.

"Fine, but you better be alert, everyone's gunning to curse you for what happened to my sister." Genius warned, making Jack sigh.

"So news travels fast huh? Oh well, at least I have the smartest one as my ally." Jack stated cautiously.

"Who said I would help you, I'm only going to watch, fend them off yourself." Genius said making Jack's jaw drop to the floor anime style.

"Wh-What! No way! Help please big brother!" Jack stated before a tick appeared on Genius' head.

"Wh-What did you just call me?" asked Genius as the tick throbbed with every word.

"We-Well, since you obviously want to protect your little sister, it includes her mode of transfer right?" Jack asked which only fuel the fire as he began raising his magic cannon.

"W-w-w-Wait, I'm sorry! I was just joking, please don't kill me!" Jack says franticly but Genius seemed to not be listening.

"You DARE utter that DAMN WORD! Th-that word with your own lips! Th-the nightmare is coming TRUE! I-I have to do it now, i-if I don't i-it will come true!" Genius says fearfully puzzling Jack before feeling a chill ran down his spine.

"Ki-killing intent! H-His serious! Wa-wait Genius, you can't kill me! I-I have this!" Jack said as he took out the pass Curtis gave him.

"Th-that pass! Damn that head master, so he also turned against me! If that's the case, I WILL KILL YOU and THEN BLOW THIS WHOLE PLACE UP FOR BETRAYING ME! HA HA HA!" laughed the obviously now mad Genius.

"He-Hey, Genius, your starting to really scare me!" Jack said backing away as the mad glint in the mad genius literally glowed a bloody red color.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS! Be VERYYYYYYYYYYYYY AFRAID JACK RUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUEL, for I WILL…" Genuis began but was interrupted by the most unexpected voice.

"Will you stop with the mad scientist speech brother it just makes you more pathetic than you already are right Jack?" Leona asked a bewildered Jack.

"U-um yeah, I guess so." Jack said which only infuriated the definitely mad Genius.

"DAMN YOUUUUUU, HOW DAARE YOOOOOU TURN MY KIND, and SWEEEEEEEEEEEET LITTTTTTTLE SIIIIIIIIISTER WHO THHHHINKS HIIIIIIIIIGHLY of HER BRRRRRROTHER…" Genius began but was interrupted by his sister one again.

"ONCE, not anymore big brother dear, and I'm not little anymore, nor shy and sweet since saw the world thanks to Jack, and frankly, I like myself now than before who was always study and hanging on your every word." Leona says which increased the anger of Genuis on Jack who was starting to get the picture.

"U-um, Leona, I think you said enough." Jack reasoned only to be rewarded with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, but I need to tell me more so that it would go through his thick skull, didn't you say his is the most thick of al…" Leona began but was stopped when Jack clapped his hand on her mouth.

"Shii, not to loud, and do you want me dead that badly?" Jack asked before the hair on his neck and back stood suddenly and he slowly turned his head to see the words kill Jack on each eyeball with the mouth muttering the words very threateningly in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT! PLEASE QUEL YOUR ANGER OH GREAT GENIUS!" Jack said which some how did quell it.

"By the way Jack, why is big brother dearest like that anyway, his usually in control, so why?" Leona asked.

"Well you said it before, it happened when I joked with him by calling him Big Brother." Jack said before suddenly felling immense killing intent focused and intensely directed at him.

"I see, so his still in denial, really, I guess I have to show him that there is no way for him to escape it." Leona stated which puzzled Jack Genius began backing away fearing what was going to happen

"What do you mean Leona, we are not exactly related and so why those calling him big brother have this much affect in him and how will you make that true?" Jack asked making Leona sigh.

"Honestly, you really are dense are you Jack?" Leona asked the puzzled Jack.

"Dense? About what?" Jack asked Jack.

"About my feelings for you." Leona said which still puzzle the male nut case.

"Really? You have feelings for me? Since when and why are you say this so suddenly?" Jack asked making said sigh once more before looking eyes at the ever confused Jack.

"That's because I love you Jack!" Leona said before locking lips passionately with the shocked Jack as Genius howled a sorrowful no to the heavens.

The End

StrayFiction: So what do you think? Good, bad, in the middle you decide, and like always constructive criticism and simple praise are welcome. Yeah I know that some are out of character ooc but I could not help it, it was fun to do so, especially Genius, but I'll try keeping them in char on my next fiction though I'm going to need lots of help for that especially the real Leona. Anyway, hope to see your reviews, this is StrayFiction signing out! And remember please read and review R+R or just read or review, until next time bye! Note I did not edit this much since I'm anxious to hear how this will come out to you guys hope you like it.


End file.
